Como hemos cambiado
by La juana laloca
Summary: Como cambian y maduran las personas con los años. Kyoko vuelve de EEUU luego de alcanzar la fama mucho mas madura, con experiencia y segura de lo que quiere. Como reaccionara Ren a esto? M para capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

Mogami-san, cásate conmigo por favor. Solo tú puedes ayudarme. Dijo tsuruga totalmente serio.

Yo, Mogami kyoko, 22 años, una respetable actriz y modelo reconocida mundialmente. Con una trayectoria intachable, nunca antes desde que entre a la sección "love me" se ha escuchado ningún tipo rumor de amoríos ni enredos.

Así como lo escuchan, es difícil que a pesar de lo lejos que he llegado no haya tenido ningún rumor malicioso de mí, pero la razón detrás de todo esto es que desde que descubrí mi amor por Tsuruga Ren decidí guardarlo en lo más profundo en mi corazón, dejar todo atrás y partir a Estados Unidos, eso para hace ya más o menos 5 años.

Me costó poder convencer al presidente Lori para que me dejara partir y evitara que se supiera a donde fui, pero el finalmente me comprendió y ayudo a preparar todo para mi partida. Mentiría si dijera que fue fácil, de hecho el primer año me sentí morir en algunos momentos pero aun así todos los esfuerzos tienen sus frutos, al principio tenía papeles pequeños y poco a poco comencé a tener más protagonismo, obviamente antes de empezar cualquier cosa ya había cambiado mi look a un cabello largo hasta la cintura color cobrizo y unas lentillas verdes, de forma que pudiese empezar de cero.

Después de las series pase al cine y luego al modelaje, verdaderamente no me di ni cuanta como es que comencé a tener más popularidad, mi concentración en mi trabajo era lo primero y lo último, todo para tratar de olvidar a tsuruga ren.

Aunque no por eso, no tuve un par de relaciones secretas. Incluso en más de algunas de mis noches de locura termine con algún galán en mi cama, pero me di cuenta que eran todos parecidos a el, ninguno me satisfacía o era … suficiente por así decirlo, por lo que no podía mantener una relación estable con nadie.

Bueno, hoy luego de 5 años decido volver a Japón, con una carrera estable volviendo a mi lugar de origen. Es todo un revuelo pero creo que ya estoy preparada para enfrentarlo todo, mi familia, amigos y amor platónico.

Luego de llegar al aeropuerto me encuentro con Sebastián esperando con un cartel "Bienvenida Kyoko". Al llegas donde el, me dice que el presidente me quiere ver enseguida, así que partimos en una de sus extravagantes limosinas. Al llegar a su oficina me recibe con un circo impresionante, todavía no entiendo como lo hace para trasformar tanto ese lugar.

-bienvenida kyoko, tanto tiempo.- Camina hacia mí y me saluda de beso en la mejilla – Me imagino que ya no te molesta que te saluden así o sí? Después de tanto tiempo en estados unidos debes de haberte acostumbrado.

-Claro, no se preocupe. Me he acostumbrado bastante a todos los modos de allá, de hecho me parece extraño volver a las viejas costumbre-

-Bueno querida, tomemos asiento y así podemos coordinar todo respecto a tus futuros trabajos durante tu estancia acá. Por cierto, me he tomado la atribución de encargarte un manager ya que por lo que me he enterado has renunciado a todo para volver. – Dice mientras se acomoda en su asiento.

-Muchas gracias presidente – digo mientras me acomodo en mi asiento frente a su escritorio – mmm puedo ser sincera con usted, cierto?

-Kyoko, desde un principio supe que tu regreso es por algo importante, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

\- he decidido enfrentarlo, a tsuruga-san. Sé que mi huida fue cobarde pero ahora me siento preparada, quiero hacer una carrera acá y si es necesario partir de cero, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Por kami! Sabes que eres reconocida en todas partes y tu carrera esta viento en popa, relájate. Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo. Ya eres toda una mujer así que encárgate de todo lo que dejaste atrás antes de partir.

Justo al terminar la frase, los dos escuchamos un gran estruendo en la entrada, de pronto de abre la puerto y veo a una moko mirando fijamente hacia mí con una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos que ni yo puedo entender. Corre y me abraza tan fuerte que siento que algo se me va a salir.

-Como te fuiste así como así, moh! Ni siquiera me avisaste nada, estaba tan preocupada. Es que no somos amigas?

-siento como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos- lo siento moko! Lo siento tanto, te extrañe como no te imaginas! Pero te juro que era necesario. – dije mientras nos separábamos con lágrimas cayendo.

\- Moh! Y lo más terrible es que me tengo que enterar por el televisor! No puedo creer que seas tan famosa, todo el mundo está hablando de tu regreso. Me tienes que contar todo.

El presidente se acerca y toca mi hombro.

\- mogami-san, creo que será mejor que tu manager te de tus trabajos. – Me entrega una tarjeta – Ten, aquí está el piso, el número de cubículo y el nombre de tu nuevo manager.

\- muchas gracias señor presidente, creo que lo mejor ahora es que valla a hablar con él. Ah y moko-san, lo siento pero después podemos hablar con más calma – Saco mi celular – Dame tu número y te llamo para que nos juntemos.

Luego de intercambiar números me dirijo inmediatamente donde mi manager, está bien que allá alcanzado reconocimiento pero no por eso debe dejar de trabajar.

Al llegar al piso 4, paso directamente al cubículo 8 y me quedo ahí pasmada. Un adonis, pelo negro azabache y un cuerpo que ni el mejor traje podría ocultar, por no decir de sus facciones tan marcadas y varoniles.

Si si si, desde que comencé a tratar de olvidar ren decidí que le iba a dar una oportunidad a mi corazón, he llegado a ser una mujer más liberal y si alguien como el que tengo delante de mí se cruza en mi camino, no lo voy a dejar pasar. Total, ya acepte que ren no me ve como algo más que un kohai y sé que merezco amor.

Vuelvo en mí, leo la tarjeta. " Takumi kyoya".

-Disculpa, tu eres takumi kyoya?

-Sí, tu eres kyoko cierto – Se levanta de su asiento- Hola, es un placer poder trabajar contigo. No podía creer lo que me dijo el presidente lory cuando el mismo me dejo a tu cargo, de verdad que estoy muy emocionado.

Y ahí termino todo, detesto a los hombres tan habladores que solo admiran lo que ven en el televisor. Todos tan emocionados de conocerme y ni siquiera saben quién soy en realidad, pero ya que, espero que sea bueno en lo que hacer.- pensaba mientras lo saludaba.

-hola, un gusto conocerte. Me dijeron que tienes los trabajos que me han ofrecido, me los podrías pasar?

\- ssii! Un mom..Momento – contesto nervioso por mi actitud cortante– si quieres podemos revisarlos ahora mismo- me dijo.

-No, la verdad estoy cansada y me gustaría leerlos relajada al llegar al hotel. Mira, dame tu tarjeta y nos coordinamos. Ok?

Me dejo un gran sobre la mesa, menos mal que hoy elegí una cartera grande. Luego de guardar todo, me despedí y partí al ascensor. Estoy segura que el presidente debió de haber mandado mis maletas al hotel por ahora. Que estrés más grande, solo tengo una semana para encontrar departamento ya que mis cosas llegan de EEUU.

Al salir del ascensor decido parar en una máquina para comprar agua mineral y mientras me agacho para recogerla escucho la voz que menos quería escuchar, por lo menos no tan luego.

-Mogami-san?- pregunta un Tsuruga totalmente sorprendido y con miles de sentimientos encontrados.


	2. Chapter 2

Mogami-san?- Pregunto un tsuruga totalmente sorprendido y extasiado antes una kyoko totalmente diferente y sensual.

Kyoko se irguió luego de recoger su agua mineral e inevitablemente lo recorrió con la mirada, como podía mantenerse tan sexy después de todos estos años, pensó. Tratando de parecer lo más indiferente, enfrento al dueño de sus fantasías.

Hola tsuruga- san, tanto tiempo- sonrió- que sorpresa verte.

En ese mismo momento sintió un chillido.

Kyoko-chan!- gritaba un emocionado yashiro mientras corría a abrazarla- te he extrañado tanto! Es verdad que te vuelves a establecer acá? O y mírate, estas tan grande y bonita!

Jajaja, gracias yashiro-san. – mientras se rasca nerviosa el pelo- como corren las noticias! Si, vuelvo para quedarme. Obviamente no voy a dejar de trabajar en el extranjero pero tenía ganas de volver a mis raíces y retomar todo lo que deje atrás- mientras deba una corta mirada a tsuruga-san.

Mogami-san - interrumpió tsuruga - me imagino que te diriges a tu hotel, si quieres te puedo llevar, acabo de terminar mi trabajo – mintió tsuruga mientras yashiro le daba una mirada inquieta.

Muchas gracias tsuruga- san pero me puedo manejar bien sola, no es como si me fuera a perder, recuerda que ya no soy una niña – contesto kyoko de forma retadora, estaba decidida a cambiar la forma en que la veía, ya era toda una mujer y quería que la tratara como tal. - realmente ha sido un placer verlos a los dos después de tanto tiempo pero el tiempo apremia, espero verlos luego, adiós.

Igualmente kyoko-chan- dijo yashiro dándole un codazo a ren para que saliera de su impresión.

Ah sí, espero que nos veamos luego mogami-san – dijo tsuruga con voz ronca.

Xxx Pov Kyoko

Que día y eso que todavía no terminaba, ya instalada en su cuarto en el hotel comenzó a desempacar y ordenar todo mecánicamente mientras no podía dejar de pensar en Tsuruga Ren.

Pero que hombre, a pesar de los años seguía tan despampanante como lo recordaba y esa caballerosidad que tanto la embelesaba en años pasados ahora la llenaban de impotencia. Porque caía tan rápido ante él? pensé que iba a poder resistir a su presencia sin sentirme derretir pero al parecer lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerse la fuerte con la esperanza de que el no notara sus sentimientos.

Lo mejor sería revisar sus propuestas de trabajo, la mejor forma de despejar su mente. Saco todos los papeles de su cartera y noto que su manager había ordenado todo por categorías.

Luego de rechazar todos los modelajes paso a los comerciales, como los odiaba* pensó, pasándolos casi sin mirar se detuvo en uno que era un sueño hecho realidad, odette, como lo había llamado ella iba a tener una edición especial y sin siquiera revisar le dio el sí.

Paso a las propuestas de doramas, hace cuanto que no hago uno* pensó. Luego de revisar cada uno de ellos se detuvo en uno que llamo su atención, "Black Bird", oh cuanta magia, sin querer se perdió en su mundo lala imaginando ser una hermosa princesa en apuros.

Siguió con las propuestas de cine, después de haber protagonizado a anastasia de "50 sombras de grey" no le extrañaba que entre las propuestas estuviera "pídeme lo que quieras", anteriormente había leído esa saga y estaba más que encantada de revivir a Judith, sin saber que aceptar este trabajo cambiario totalmente su relación con cierto actor.

Ya exhausta decidió dormir, mañana tendría que reunirse con kyoya-san y reanudar su vida de locos

.

Xxx Pov Ren

Ren acostado en su cama luego de un largo día, no podía sacarse la imagen de kyoko de su cabeza, desde que se enteró hace 4 años que ella estaba trabajando en EEUU no había dejado de mirar ninguno de sus trabajos, viéndola crecer desde lejos, obsesionándose día a día y hoy la tuvo frente suyo, como toda una diosa y pidiéndole que la viera como mujer. Claro que la veía y era despampanante.

Hace mucho había decidido que si la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad para estar con ella la aprovecharía, no se acobardaría nunca más y ganaría su corazón.

Estos 5 años sin ella le habían abierto los ojos por todo el dolor que sintió al perderla. No, el no dejaría que vuelva a pasar, esta vez se la jugaría al 100% sin importar nada. Ya era un hombre reconocido mundialmente y hace mucho que meditaba el rebelar su verdadera identidad y aunque le doliera y siguiera culpándose, él había elegido a kyoko el mismo día que le mostro el arroz maui omu que le había enseñado rick. Y así con una decisión ya tomada, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Luego de una semana cansada, estresante y sin tener oportunidad de cruzarse con su amada, Tsuruga ren se encontraba cabizbajo mientras revisaba sus propuestas de trabajo junto a su manager, cuando se percató que el nombre de kyoko resaltaba de entre una de sus propuestas. La tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leerla más detenidamente. El destino estaba claramente de su lado, "pideme lo que quieras" sería la mejor forma de demostrarle a kyoko sus sentimientos.


End file.
